


Never gonna leave you

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam tells Dean that he could never leave him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is the second slash-fiction I´ve written and the first NC17, so I´m kinda nervous about it.
> 
> My dear friend Lana beta-ed the story. You rock, girl!

  
Author's notes: Enjoy ;)  


* * *

Never gonna leave you

 

Rated: NC-17

Warnings: Wincest. Big surprise, I know ;)

Word Count: 1,530

Disclaimer: I don´t own any motel rooms, or Impalas, or Winchesters. If I did, there´d be a lot more metallicar!porn on the show and I´d be right in the middle of it!

 

 

Sam and Dad had had another fight and Sam stormed out of their motel room. While Dad was opening the motel’s minibar, Dean ran to the parking lot.

“Sam! Wait!”

Sam didn´t stop, but slowed down a bit.

“Sam… Dammit, Sammy, please look at me!”

The hurt in Dean’s voice made the younger Winchester turn around. “Dean”, he said, “I´m sorry, but I´m so sick of it.”

Dean walked to the Impala, which was parked nearby and leaned against it. Then he asked: “Of what?”

Sam stood next him and sighed. “You already know. I´m sick of the job, I´m sick of living in motels and abandoned houses, I´m sick of being the new kid everywhere we go, I´m sick of Dad…”

“And you´re sick of me?” Dean looked at the pavement. Even though Sam had never once mentioned it, Dean just knew it was true. He was too much associated with the life that Sam hated.

“No, Dean, of course not!” Sam laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder, but Dean shook it off.

“Come on, Sam!” he snapped. “Cut that crap out. How many times have you told me that you want a normal, apple-pie life? You can’t have that without leaving Dad and me and you know that!”

Sam stood in front of his brother, who was still avoiding eye contact.

“Dean”, he said softly. “I´m never going to leave you.”

The older brother looked up and saw that Sam was standing way closer than he had thought. 

Sam laid his hand on Dean’s cheek and wiped away a tear. “Never”, he whispered and kissed his brother.

A million thoughts crossed Dean’s mind. 

The loudest were: “Oh my god, Sammy, what are you doing?” and “Oh my god, Sammy, don´t stop.”

“Don´t worry”, Sam whispered and kissed his way along Dean’s jar and his neck, right to the spot below Dean’s earlobe. “I won’t.” 

Dean hadn’t even noticed that he had spoken the last thought out loud. This was so wrong and naughty and fuck, he couldn´t concentrate when Sam was sucking on his earlobe.

And then Sam parted Dean’s legs with his thigh and rubbed his denim-clad erection against his brother’s leg.

“Fuck, Sammy”, Dean moaned as his own cock got hard. 

Sam thrust his hips against Dean’s and cupped the older man’s dick through his jeans.

Before the rest of Dean’s blood went south, he managed to choke out: “Wait, someone could see us.”

But Sam continued to rub Dean into hardness. “So?” he asked, lips on his brother’s neck.

“D-, Dad. Dad could see us.”

That made Sam stop palming Dean’s crotch, but he didn´t move away. 

He nodded at the car Dean was leaning against and said: “Backseat.”

The dark promise in his brother’s voice and the thought of making out with him in his car – and seriously, how fucked up was that? – caused Dean to give up on thinking with his upstairs brain and he fumbled with the car keys to get the backdoor open as fast as he could.

When they were both seated and the door was closed again Dean shrugged out of his jacket and pressed his body against Sam’s.

“Wanna feel you, Sammy”, he murmured while he mouthed his way along Sam’s jaw. “Wanna feel you everywhere.”

“Dean”, Sam moaned and slid his hands under his brother’s t-shirt, revealing the well-trained muscles of his brother’s chest.

Dean let go of sucking at Sam’s neck – and probably making a hickey they’d have to explain later, but right now he really gave a fuck about that – just long enough to take his t-shirt off and make quick work of Sam’s clothes.

“You´re wearing too many layers, baby brother”, he said when he finally managed to get Sam out of his hoodie and undershirt.

“´M sorry, Dean”, was Sam’s mumbled response, which turned into a moan when Dean began to kiss, lick and bite his way from the younger man’s neck, over his collarbone, towards his nipple.

Dean gently nibbled at the hardened nub and smirked when his brother writhed under him.

“Dean, please”, Sam moaned. “I… I need you.”

“Shhh… Relax, Sammy. I´m gonna make it good for you.”

Sam lay on his back, eyes closed and hands on his brother’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer.

Dean tried to ignore his achingly hard cock that was still trapped in his jeans and his trembling hands as he opened the button of Sam’s pants and slowly pulled down the zipper.

Sam lifted his hips and Dean took off Sam´s jeans, along with his boxers.

Of course Dean had seen Sam naked before. That couldn´t be prevented when you spent every minute with each other. But now Dean really paid attention to what he was looking at and he took his time to memorize every detail of his brother.

He was lost in admiration until Sam cupped his face. Dean looked up to see his brother with blushed cheeks, biting on his bottom lip. 

“Dean, please.”

Dean grinned and said: “Patience is a virtue, Sammy.”

Then he lapped at the leaking head of Sam´s cock.

“Oh holy fuck!” 

Sam gripped the leather seat under him and bucked his hips to get closer to that delicious mouth.

That encouraged Dean and he took Sam deeper into his mouth.

Dean moaned around his brother’s dick which sent vibrations through Sam´s whole body. The younger man started to babble incoherent words.

When Dean paid more attention to what Sam was saying he heard: “Don´t come yet. Don´t come yet. Don´t come yet.”

Dean started thinking while he continued to lick his brother’s member. Could it be that this was Sam´s first time? It probably was. Dean would have noticed if Sam had been seeing a girl. Somehow this just made the whole thing even hotter and he was determined to make his brother’s first blowjob as perfect as it could get.

Sam arched his back. “God, Dean, keep doing that”, he moaned and placed his hands on the back of his brother’s head.

Dean relaxed the muscles in his throat to take in all Sam had to offer.

Sam gasped. “Nnngh, fuck. Dean… I… I´m gonna come.”

Dean let go of Sam´s cock, just long enough to whisper: “It´s okay, Sammy. I wanna feel you come down my throat.” Then he took his brother’s dick back into his mouth and palmed Sam´s balls with his right hand.

Sam´s grip on Dean´s head tightened and he threw his head against the car door – which would’ve hurt like hell if Sam hadn’t been too busy screaming Dean´s name and coming in his brother’s mouth.

The older man willingly swallowed everything before he let Sam´s spent cock slip out of his mouth.

Sam sat up and pulled Dean´s face closer to kiss him hungrily.

Then he pushed Dean against the seat back and fumbled with his brother’s belt.

Dean shivered when Sam´s hand brushed his erection.

“Jesus, fuck, Sammy”, he moaned while Sam pulled down the zipper of the jeans. “We… we shouldn´t be doing this. You´re my baby brother, this is wrong.”

“Shh”, Sam whispered. “Don´t worry, Dean. I got you.”

Sam pushed down Dean´s jeans and boxers and the older man sighed when his cock sprang free.

Sam began to jerk Dean off, first slowly with a twist of his wrist on the upstroke, then his movements got faster.

Dean´s breath became frantic and he realized he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

Sam´s lips moved along Dean´s jawline towards the sensitive spot below Dean´s ear

“God, Sam”, Dean moaned. “Please, don´t ever leave me!”

“I promise you, Dean”, Sam murmured into his brother’s ear, “I´m never gonna leave you.”

The combination of Sam’s husky voice, his taste still lingering on Dean’s tongue, his hot breath against Dean’s neck and his hand on Dean’s cock brought the older man over the edge and he came harder than he ever had, with his brother’s name on his lips.

 

Dean was still moaning Sam’s name when he woke up.

At first he was confused but then he realized that everything had just been a dream. A very vivid, very hot dream. Then he froze and looked around the room to see if he had woken up Sam and Dad. Dad would probably try to exorcise him – or maybe kill him and salt and burn his body. And Sam… Sam would leave. He would shoot one last disgusted glance at Dean and go to live a normal life, without his brother lusting after him. Or maybe he wouldn’t even look at Dean. 

When Dean saw that he was alone in the motel room, relief washed over him. He noticed the wet spot in his boxers, sighed and walked over to his duffel bag to change them.

He almost tripped over a broken chair that was lying in the middle of the room. 

“What the fuck?” he thought, but then realization hit him.

The chair had been thrown against the door a few hours earlier. And now Dad was in the bar down the road, getting drunk and Sam was sitting in a bus on the way to Stanford.


End file.
